Chained and Forgotten
by SweetStunnaDaze
Summary: "I was like a stress ball, the answer to a broken kingdoms prayer, the last royal being who would take the fall for my domain's fury and my father's cowardly actions. I am a prisoner, a widow, and chained to my own kingdom for as long as I shall live…what is going to be left of me?" SonxAmyxShad *Mild Swearing*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: Wow guys it has been too long since I have been on here! I want to apologize for my absence, but I have evolved into a better writer and I hope you think so too!

Life was never easy for me…but then again, I was never the one to back down from a challenge. Being a girl, I was often treated like the runt of the litter…useless, weak, drowned among others who were better than I could be. Always told to smile, look pretty, follow orders, and stay silent. Now that I am an out-casted being of this land, I can't say I could blame them; since I was a traitor in their eyes that is... It was not fair for them to treat me like a pack mule, or a thief…but being that my father, the ruler of the north kingdom of Mobius, abandoned our futures and fled the thrown; no one would ever look at us the same way.

I was so young then, so eager to please that I had stayed behind, fearing the land beyond the kingdom I had once called home; I made a life of myself with great consequences...I never should have stayed behind, but I did…and now my pride is dying with them. I was only nine when my father left me…and during that year my mother was assaulted from the pure rage of our country from my father's actions, leaving me to be used in vain of a torn society.

I was like a stress ball, the answer to a broken kingdoms prayer, the last royal being who would take the fall for my domain's fury and my father's cowardly actions. I want to escape this nightmare, this devastation that I have left behind…but what can I do, when I am at the end of my wits, just trying to survive?

"Get back to work!" a deep voice bellowed in my ears, that was enough to bring me back to reality. I shrugged off the bleakness of the situation biting at my heels as I continued to pull a heavy wooden cart of bricks for a new home being built in the area. The dry dirt rose into dust as I dug my feet into the ground, using every ounce of my strength to pull the cart. Every month, a family gets to bet on me for their convenience, whatever that may be. As dark as that sounds…it's true. I tried running away once, but when that happened mobians stepped up to have a 24/7 watch on me. I am a prisoner, a widow, and chained to my own kingdom for as long as I shall live.

"Did you hear me say stop? I said work damn it!" this time the mobian grabbed me by my quills and shoved me hard onto the ground, sending me face first onto the dusty road; without a second thought I jumped back up and grabbed the cart, this time pulling even harder to ensure I wouldn't be beaten for my progress.

"You're no better than that _noble_ old father of yours…he just turned and left you to do all of the dirty work, but hey, you got to learn how to make a living someday now, don't ya?" the mobian mocked in my ear. His breath smelled of hard liquor and his eyes were red and irritated it seemed. I turned away and continued hauling, knowing if I uttered a word I would be punished. Nineteen and working my hands to the bone, I felt like a rag doll that has been to hell and back, and the only thing holding it together is her stitching that was done with so much love and concentration…and yet she still manages to lose a piece of her day by day.

"Hey daddy, when do I get to play with Scar?" I quivered at the _nickname_ I was given since I was young. I turned my gaze slightly to a young mobian, a cat to be precise. Her name was Jezebel, only seven years old and growing up in a place like this…she didn't even know what they were doing to me was wrong. To her, I was an implement included in her life at this time.

Her father Sampson, who was a fierce orange feline, looked at me with a dark gaze. His bright yellow eyes shot through my jade ones, making me look away in submission. I heard him chuckle and I looked up to see him smirking at his young daughter who had a hopeful written expression across her face.

"Well, I guess you can play with Scarlet until dinner time. Then later, maybe you and I can _play _together this evening." He whispered the last sentence in my ear, and I glared down at my hands with a heavy heart. Amelia Scarlet Carathen is my name…or what is left of it that is. Now it is only a painful reminder of who I once was before all of this occurred.

"Okay Jezebel, what would you like me to do?" I said in my happiest tone I could find, deep down in my empty heart. Her eyes grew wide with joy as she took my hand, smiling all the while. "I want to go play dolls, and then I want to try makeovers." I nodded enthusiastically to her, making sure her father knew I wouldn't disappoint his daughter. We walked towards the house, but I couldn't shake the feeling as I knew her father's eyes were trapped on me, and I clenched my jaw fighting back the urge to cry.

Jezebel's P.O.V.

I looked around my room for my favorite brush; the bright pink one daddy had bought for me when he went to the town.

"Oh, I found it Scar!" I cried out happily as I pulled it out of my bag. I looked over to see her sitting on my bed with a smile on her face, she was so pretty, and makeovers were my favorite to do with her.

"You remind me of my dolls, you're just like a real one." I said with a giggle. She smiled at me and waited for me to do her new hairstyle for today. Yesterday I did a braid, and luckily Scar knew how to, so she was able to teach me, and I am pretty good at it now.

"What new hairstyle are you going to do Jezebel? I am sure it will look beautiful since you're doing it." She said with a smile at me. I grinned happily and jumped on the bed, and began to gently brush her golden quills.

"I think maybe I will try to do a braid again, but I want to make it into two braids on each side and it will…" I stopped talking as I looked at Scar's reflection in the mirror. Her facial expression was…sad.

"Scarlet, why are you frowning?" I whispered confused. Her eyes dashed to mine in an instant and she smiled with a laugh.

"Oh I wasn't frowning; I was just thinking how nice your hair style is going to look, trying two braids is going to be really pretty. I love your hair dos on me!" she added with a grin, her white teeth flashing. I smiled in response and hugged her neck.

"I too, Scar! That's why you're my favorite hedgehog because you're so pretty, and daddy always says I deserve the best, and you are the best!" I giggled. She smiled, her eyes narrowing slightly. I went back to brushing her soft rosy colored quills humming all the while. I loved that her quills were super long, and I was a little jealous because my fur only reached my shoulders. I looked back up at Scar and she was smiling at me happily, and I couldn't help but grin in response.

"Okay, let's start on the first braid…it was split into three, grab the middle quill, cross over each other, and…uhm…" I stopped forgetting the rhyme Scarlet taught me…

"And hold them still." Scar finished with a gentle smile. I grinned with a nod. This shouldn't take too long now!

A/N: This story reminds me of the hunger games and a bit of fifty shades of grey…but don't worry, there aren't any lemons! Yet…hehehe. Review if you enjoyed this chapter, and I will be happy to continue working on posting! Keep calm and write on! (:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was nearing the end of the month, and the house was nearly completely. I looked wearily at the ground as I leaned against the side of the wall I just finished, which took me almost three hours to complete. I felt a burning sensation on my hand, and noticed I had accidently cut myself while pulling ply wood across the yard. I growled in pain and took my shirt to try and stop the wound from burning since I had to keep working anyway in the hot sun.

"Well what do we have here?" Sampson's voice carried over to my ears to my dismay as I gasped at his arrival. I shot my hand down beside me, acting casual about the situation.

"I just finished the last wall; I believe I can have this done within two hours for your suitability." I said as nicely as I could. He looked over my work and nodded in approval, and even kicked it with his steel toed boot to see its durability. He smirked and nodded once again; taking a swig of his alcohol he kept in his flask, he walked over to me with a grin on his face.

"Well, well, well…you did yourself some good here, didn't ya?" he laughed, obviously pleased with my work.

"Since your leaving in a few days, I figure I need to repay you somehow. Since you worked so hard, maybe I could give you a goodbye present to remember me by." He purred darkly walking closer. He stopped and looked down, and I realized I had subconsciously stuck my hands out in defense. He smirked and grabbed my bleeding hand, looking it over.

"Looks like you got yourself a pretty nasty cut there. How bout I clean that up for ya? It's the least I could do, since you went through all the trouble of doing this." He gestured to the house with a devious smirk.

I narrowed my eyes and nearly gasped when I saw him open the liquor bottle. I tried to jerk, but he tightened his grip and laughed with amusement.

"What I got in here is a good ol' brand of dark remedies for your kind, it will clean that wound right up. Oh, don't worry darlin'. It's only going to hurt, _a lot_." He hissed in laughter. He poured the alcohol over my open cut wound, and it took the bitter ounce of strength I had left to not scream out in pain. He released my hand and watched me in hysterical laughter, as I ran over to the creek bed and began dousing my hand in the water.

I held back the unwanted tears, but began to whimper as the burn began to ease away. I looked behind me in surprise to see the mobian walking over with a dark chuckle.

"Now stop your grumbling, I still have you for two days and I need that house done. You should be grateful; I just saved you from a bad infection. It will be a _scar_ for Scar, now aint that convenient?" He smirked and glared at me. I looked back and removed my hand from the water, whipping it on my torn shirt to dry. He looked at me thoughtfully and then began to grin deviously.

"Oh, that poor ol' shirt got dirty didn't it. Here, let me help you out with that." He narrowed in on me and tried to grab my shoulder, but I jolted back in refutation and fear and felt my foot slip as I plummeted into the creek. As I came back up for air gasping, I looked to see Sampson roaring with laughter at me. I grabbed the side of the creek and pulled myself out, drenching out the water from my quills, and let the tears fall. I was no longer recognized as a princess, a sweet child full of my mother's grace…I was a tool, a recycled piece of equipment that was being used over and over again…how much longer will it be until I am finally freed of this life? I am on a never ending cycle…and it seems that I am not going anywhere but downhill.

The following week…

I stood in front of the audience that has awaited me since dawn, clawing another's eyes out just to get closer to the front, to get a good idea of what I could be of use for at this time of the year. Some people don't take any consideration into my health, and will work me down to the bone and whatever is left of me. Others will fatten me up and work me to be physically balanced, and the following month sold for even more than I was worth before. I looked into the crowd of power hungry faces, they disgust me. My kingdom used to run on great wealth and corporation of another. Now that I am here, nothing but the survival of the fittest and my accommodations are what is left of these people.

I sighed and looked out to the crowd, cursing every face I laid eyes upon. The previous _owner_ of me is allowed to dress me in the attire they deem fit, which will end up in more money for the economy. At the moment, I was dressed in expensive leather black pants, with tall silver and red boots. My shirt was a leather fitted corset top that had long sleeved cuffs down to my wrist. My quills were curled down but pinned by what looked to be a silver blade, much like a knife. Sampson even paid a little extra to have my face done with bright eye shadow, mascara, and deep red lipstick. I looked fierce and desirable, and I believe he chose this style for a specific group…possibly a skilled assemblage of some kind, willing to pay a lot for me.

The crowd cheered as I stepped further out onto the platform, resulting in a deep growl from my throat. One of the mobians, who were in charge in securing my position, smirked and stepped beside me.

"You should smile Scarlet, you are _famous_ after all. You don't want to disappoint your fans now do you?" he snapped with a grin. I frowned at his comment. The nickname coming back into play, as I was a scar left on this kingdom…still lingering and recognizable, and forever stained chrisom of _Amelia Scarlet Carathen_.

The mob hushed as the main director stepped out beside me, grinning from ear to ear. He was a large bellied hawk, well fed from the looks of it. His assistant stepped beside him, and held out a large scroll of tinted paper that he began to unravel. He always has new aides, and I am beginning to wonder if he eats them. My thoughts are interrupted as he taps a microphone at his accessibility, and clears his throat.

"Good morning everyone, it is great to see such an eager crowd ready to bid on this month's merchandise. I am sure all of you are ready to begin, and I'd hate to keep you all on your toes, but you know the tradition. Miss Scarlet will get the opportunity to bribe herself off to one of you lucky families out there." I felt my back being shoved forward as the hawk stepped to the side. If I didn't say anything, if I said something offensive, if I didn't do a good job…I would be punished. I had to sell myself…make myself wanted for more reasons than my looks, but a reason that I should be kept alive.

Putting a good time smile on my face, I looked out with hateful eyes into the audience.

"It's always such an honor to work for you all every day and see this kingdom flourish. I hope to exceed your expectations this month. I am strong and ready to work dusk till dawn, or watch your kids so you can relax at home. I am your all around gal and ready to jump at the gun for you; your wish is my command." I finished with a wink, which sent the crowd ablaze. I stepped back and glared at the hawk with a distasteful expression.

Smirking, the hawk took the microphone back and gave me a grin.

"Well she is certainly a keeper, aint she folks? Now what should be start this month's bid off with…lets go with fifty rings!" I sighed with a frown. They always start low so the poor can feel like that they had their take on bidding, but occasionally those who do get me in that range work me the hardest since they can't afford expensive equipment.

"I have sixty-five rings! That's a good count, but do I hear seventy?" the crowd raged in participating bidders.

Teasing. That's all he is doing…teasing the crowd so more money can be brought in. There is no law that says you can't lead on a buyer, but still…

"I have two-hundred rings!"

Whoa…when did the score jump so fast? My eyes scanned the crowd, looking for the bidder who was making such a high bid. Mobians don't normally go that high, but Sampson had me attired in this but he wouldn't have expected this much, could he?

"Six-hundred and twenty-five rings!"

Who in the hell is bidding?!

"Sold! To the Dark family!"

Oh…my…mobious. T-the Dark f-family? My eyes don't even hesitate to find the owner of the name, who is smirking in victory. A pair of red eyes find mine, and my heart jumps to my throat. He is the richest but most competitive member in this economy. What could he possibly want with me? He has everything! What more could I even provide? I feel hands grab my wrist as I am drug down the steps to the awaiting medalists. His eyes pin on me and I feel like time has frozen in place. I am going home with-

"Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog. It's a pleasure to meet you, _Amelia." _

A/N: I literally have been up for three hours writing this chapter! Agh, what is wrong with me?! *Takes a deep breath*. Okay, so, I am really just winging it with this story, so if you are enjoying the plot so far, review and let me know! I am not sure how I am going to pull this through. Is it going to be a sonamy or a shadamy? Who is the lucky feller? The chapter continues to grow, where it stops? Nobody knows…haha! Review if you liked it! Keep calm and write on! (:


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

A/N: Wow, I really need that push…and it was only by two people. I send my gratitude to the anonymous reviewer and "we are as one" for acknowledging my story so far(: I honestly was not up to writing this evening, only because I was thinking about how I would drive this next chapter, it all started back at my house when I was sitting on my couch…

_Flashback_

"_Wow…I am bored." I whispered staring at the ceiling. The lights dimming in the room offered me a considerable time to take a nap…_

_DING-DING! _

_I shot up and looked around for my cellphone, wondering who was contacting me…thus, it was my e-mail alert._

"_Oh, junk mail again. When will they stop sending me those stupid offers about car finance-" I stopped when the email was from " ". I sat there reading over the four new messages, "Reviewed…subscribed…liked…followed…YES!" I fist pumped the air and trotted to my room. Two people do really care! :'D _

_Well, I may have over exaggerated just a __**little**__ bit, but hey, it still means a lot that you guys take the time to like, follow, review, or favorite! It lets me know someone is reading and I am not just sending my work to the infinite beyond! Enjoy this next chapter guys, and send a review of what you think if you enjoyed it! Keep Calm and Read On! (:_

Amy's Point of View.

"Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog. It is a pleasure to meet you, _Amelia._" Shadow's expression formed into a smirk as I stood dumb founded as I stared into the black hedgehogs deep ruby eyes which bore into mine…locking me in a trance. The words were hanging in the air, unable to be processed by me as I uttered a noise that couldn't seem to form words. I shifted my hands and remembered that I was hand cuffed before being put up for their _ritual_, supposedly so I wouldn't try to pull any tricks during the event.

"Congratulations Shadow, I had a feeling you were going to pull through this month. What took you so long?" The hawk teased putting his wing on my shoulder. I shot him a glare and shoved him off, shifting my position away from him.

"Hey now none of that, you don't want to get into trouble now do you? You haven't even gone to your new home yet." The hawk laughed. Grabbing me by the gap in my cuffs, he drug me over to the side and shoved me down in a chair.

"Now sit and stay."

_You make it sound like I am a dog…_

I watched him walk back over to Shadow and looked down taking a deep breath. Thoughts were racing through my head. Why did he get me? Doesn't he have enough already? What is he planning on me doing?

"Am I forgetting something? Oh, yeah. Here Shadow, just in case she decides to run off on the way back. With your recruits I doubt that would be an issue but here." The hawk said holding out a medium length chain. Shadow looked at it and handed him a bag of rings.

"That won't be necessary. It was a pleasure doing business with you." Shadow whispered under his breath…he almost seemed irritated. He looked my way and I gasped with astonishment as he tossed the chain to the ground and motioned for me to get up. Jumping to my feet I walked over quickly and stood beside him obediently, awaiting for his order. But instead, he took my wrist and unlocked the cuffs, handing them casually to the hawk.

"Amelia, I would like to leave now. Let's go." His voice was dead serious, and even if I was offered the slim chance to escape, I wouldn't. His eyes were piercing through me like daggers, and I don't even think he was meaning to seem threatening. I nodded quickly and followed him without another word. He was so cunning and silent, but for once I appreciated the stillness between us, as I walked through the forest past to his home. My _home. _

I never had the opportunity to actually appreciate what was left of my kingdom, what was still kept protected from the ruins…this, was just a part of it.

I glanced around in awe at how many flowers were in bloom in the area. Roses, violets, daffodils…the count was endless. The grass was pure green and water rushing by was crystal clear, obviously this was Shadow's home. I heard rumors of him owning practically everything from the northern kingdom that ran past the windy valley…maybe they weren't wrong.

"Do you like what you see, Amelia?" The dark voice reached my ears and my heart skipped a beat. It has been so long since I have been sincerely been called by my formal name…I noticed Shadow had stopped and was staring intently at me, awaiting a response. I blinked and blushed at his stare and nodded.

"Good. I worked hard on having everything in perfect place here. At least of what I could keep that is." He added while we continued walking. The pavement that was trailed down the forest path was a water stone, something I used to have in my own home when I was younger. I looked up to see Shadow's quills sticking out in a very defining way, he muscular body was toned and his coat was shiny and pure it seemed. He must work out and maintain good health…

"Amelia, I have rules here and I would like you to follow them."

I looked at Shadow curiously but concerned at the same time. I nodded and waited patiently for him to continue.

"First of all, you should know that I indeed own this private lot and will ask of you to respect it and not to disturb anything. Is that understood?"

"Yes, I understand..." I whispered mesmerized. Nodding, he continued walking and looked around him.

"My second rule, is while you're here, you have access to all the rooms in the castle, but I would prefer you to be escorted while if you decide to walk around."

"Castle?" I repeated confused. He stopped and looked at me with a faint nod.

"When I moved into this area, I built on to my three leveled home and refurbished to a castle interior, both outside and in. Honestly I think it fits the atmosphere nicely. Don't you?"

_If you're trying to make it barbaric I guess…a cottage would have suited this area better._

"Yes, I agree. It fits nicely here with all of the mountains and beautiful landscape." I said with a smile.

He dropped his eyelids and stopped abruptly, grabbing me firmly by my arms. I gasped in surprise and held my breath as his face was inches from mine. He wasn't hurting me, but his hold was firm and secure.

"My third rule is you will be honest with me when addressed. I value your opinion and do not want you to be fibbing; I believe that would lead us on unsettled terms and conditions while you are here. Do you understand?" his gaze was strong and I subconsciously nodded as he released me.

I stood in my tracks; confused and a little surprised by the sudden seriousness that washed over him…I guess it is a security thing.

"How many times do I have to say your name to get your attention?" Shadow's voice entered my head and I darted my eyes to his in an instant. My expression gave off a confused and worried motion, as he crossed his arms impatiently.

"Isn't that your name, Amelia? I said it three times and yet you still were in your own little world over there. What is so important that you couldn't seem to be paying attention?" he said with a hint of irritation. My ears slanted back in bewilderment and I folded my hands behind my back embarrassed.

"I'm sorry I just was-"

"_My third rule is you will be honest with me when addressed. I value your opinion and do not want you to be fibbing; I believe that would lead us on unsettled terms and conditions while you are here. Do you understand?"_

The words rang in my ears and I held my tongue. Shadow raised an eyebrow and held out his hand to emphasize me to speak. I took a quiet breath and looked him.

"I honestly have not been called by my first name in many years; I was not expecting to be addressed by it." I whispered. Shadow looked at me and narrowed his eyes slightly and relaxed his arms. 

"Well, call me old fashion but the name _Scar _does not suit a young lady of your standards. Come, we are almost home, and I will show you where you'll be staying. Dinner will be at seven, do not be late. I will send an escort to you once we arrive. I will send out a seamstress to find you some suitable attire, and we can discuss what measures you would like to pursue later." I blushed immediately at the indirect compliment but quickly became confused once again.

"But I thought I was-"Shadow silenced me with a stern expression.

"You are not a slave here, Amelia. You're a guest, but a guest with limitations. Consider yourself scholar in my studies. I like you, because I see potential in you. I hope you don't disappoint me, I am sure you won't but don't let doubts cross my mind about you."

End of Chapter 3.

A/N: WOW. That took quite a turn! I am actually really enjoying this story, how about you guys out there? (: I think this is going to be a great addition to my work, I hope you are enjoying it as well! I also wanted to let you guys know that I am not a busy person and have lots of free time. If you are enjoying the story let me know and I will publish more chapters to come. Keep Calm and Write On! (:


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: Today has been a slow day for me, I don't have too many classes to finish my senior year and came home early relaxing, so I had been brainstorming now and then, so I hope you enjoy this chapter(:

Amy's Point of View:

"Oh wow your house-I mean castle is beautiful Mr. Dark." I whispered admiring the white and silver stoned castled that was nestled deep by the grove. Trees were growing and abundantly supplying fruits from the eye could see, with the creek flowing into a lovely pond.

"You can address me as Shadow; being called 'Mr.' makes me feel _older_ than I already am." He answered with a mischievous smirk. I raised my eyebrows as I noticed a thudding noise behind the door. Shadow looked towards the door as well and let out a sigh.

"WHERE DID YOU PUT THE BLASTED BOX, ROUGE?!" A voice boomed behind the door. Shadow's ears perked immediately and his mood changed within a blink of an eye.

"Except for them…" he whispered under his breath as he opened the large wooden door. I gasped slightly as I saw a red echidna running vigorously through the entry way, in what seemed to be a frenzy panic. Shadow shut the door behind him and crossed his arms, waiting patiently for him to acknowledge his arrival. The echidna jumped and soared around the room, nearly knocking over a vase of flowers. He gasped and caught it in time before it fell, and quickly began searching through cabinets and drawers while pulling miscellaneous items across the room.

"I need that box…if I don't find it before Shadow comes back-S-Sir!" The echidna gasped frozen in place, as the black hedgehog glared down disapprovingly. I felt awkward standing here in between them two, as both of them had a moment of eerie silence. Shadow raised a brow and took a step forward, looking the echidna squarely in the eye.

"What box."

The red echidna started to stutter under the pressure and looked around nervously, almost like he was waiting for his answer to pop right out in the open to solve the issue.

"Sir, I didn't expect you to be arriving home so early. We-I mean I haven't prepared-uhh." The echidna adjusted what looked to be a necklace, a dark black sphere that was neatly placed on his neck, as he was dancing around the question Shadow had addressed. Shadow looked back at me for a moment and then looked back to the frantic echidna.

"Are you saying it is not ready yet?" Shadow asked quietly relaxing his shoulders. The echidna nodded solemnly and looked down, glancing back at the mess he had created a moment ago. I was beginning to become very confused under the situation and took a moment to gaze about the room. Crystal chandeliers and long red carpets escalated down a black marble stair case. Beautiful flower arrangements were throughout the home, and jewels were scattered in places such as table décor and implanted in the wood and marble furniture. Besides the books and papers lying on the floor, the home was beautiful in every way.

"Alright then, I will be out for the evening. I expect it to be completed when I return, no exceptions." Shadow ordered with a hint of uneasiness in his expression. The echidna nodded and made a slight bow.

"I can assure you all will be in order."

Shadow nodded and gestured me to come to his side. Quickly walking over, I titled my ears back slightly as I felt an odd emission from the pair, and recoiled back in surprise. Shadow seemed to notice and pushed me to his side, a distance away from both the echidna and himself.

"Amelia, this is Knuckles, my trusted advisor and second hand authority. If you should need anything while I am gone, you can seek him for assistance…" he closed his eyes and took a breath while putting his hands to his temples. The echidna made a weary glance and shifted his feet nervously. Shadow opened his eyes and cleared his throat, looking back at us both.

"I will be out for the evening, so please refrain from making mischief, and behave yourself when I'm gone." Shadow stated bluntly while he walked to the door.

"Don't worry sir; I will make sure Amelia stays out of trouble." He said in a reassuring tone. Shadow stopped when his hand reached the door knob and looked over his shoulder to us.

"I was talking to you Knuckles." Shadow said with a mono-tone. Knuckles nodded and adjusted his gloves subconsciously avoiding eye contact.

I felt a vibration in the back of my throat and realized I was laughing…I was laughing! It felt so good, but that stopped immediately when I cupped my hands over my mouth, staring wide eyed at Shadow. Shadow had looked at me for a second before chuckling himself, and then leaving the two of us alone. I looked up to Knuckles who was red in the face, and seemed somewhat out of sorts entirely, muttering to himself while grabbing the books and placing them back.

"So Amelia, I am sure you're famished and would like to accustom yourself here, so how about you walk over to the dining hall, right down the left walk way; Rouge _should_ be in there, and she will help you with getting situated here. If you need me, just call." He said with a smile. I nodded graciously and walked down the long hall way. There were long opened windows that were actually shut, blocking out the sunlight, keeping the hall cool.

"Gosh, it's cold back here…" I whispered looking for the doors. Once I had found the dining hall, I hesitantly leaned my head inside to see a long mahogany table, dressed with a beautiful silk and lace table cloth, flowers, and an assortment of sterling silver-ware and glasses with diamonds lying around them.

"Oh! You must be the newbie!" a deep feminine voice called, causing me to jump in surprise. I looked around in confusion for the voice, turning my body in all directions.

"I-uhh-where are you?" was all I could muster. The room was empty and the voice was fairly close by, but then I realized where it was coming from.

"The ceiling..." I whispered peering up. Flying elegantly in a black jump suit, along with a pair of metallic white heeled boots with a pink design on the toe, with a literally pink heart neck line, was a white bat that seemed to be adjusting the chandeliers lighting.

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize you were coming so soon! I was just finishing up, hold on one second…okay, done!" she flew down with a blink of an eye, and landed in front of me, her ice blue eyes locked on me.

_Wow she's pretty…_

"I'm Rouge the Bat, it's a pleasure to meet you Amelia." She said holding her hand out with a friendly smile. I smiled back and took her hand; it was strange to be shown such hospitality truthfully…

"It's nice to meet you Rouge; I hope I haven't interrupted your progress." I whispered faintly looking up at the light fixture that was now flickering, just begging to be fixed. Rouge followed my gaze and let out a groan.

"No its not you, that darn light has been doing that for centur-I mean years!" she stated hastily. I cocked my head for a second, a bit confused but smiled anyway.

"I just need to replace the old thing. I am actually glad you're here; it will be lovely to have someone with the same shoe size as me for once. I think you and I are going to become great friends!" She said with a wink. I smiled back with a hint of blush, and could feel my heart being engrossed with something I never thought I would feel again…friendship. But, I won't be here longer than a month, or maybe not even that long if I don't satisfy Shadow…

Rouge must have noticed my change in attitude and looked me in the eyes firmly.

"Honey what's the matter? Is everything alright?" she asked concern forcing her eyebrow line to crease at me. I shook my head immediately, and I guess she wasn't buying it. Grabbing my hand, Rouge friskily darted down the hall with me dragging behind.

"I know what you need, and it will be sure to cheer you up!" she said with a spark in her eye. I looked confused and suspiciously at her as I panted to keep up at her flying pace.

"A-and what would that b-be?" I gasped running a bit faster. Rouge smiled and looked excitedly down the hall.

"A makeover!"

A/N: Okay, okay…I know this chapter is a bit slow, its lagging, but I had to get this started here before I could add the next few chapters or it wouldn't fall into place. I did add some hints in there, some foreshadowing you could say. Did you see them? Review and tell me if you did, and I will see if you guys are keeping up! Keep Calm and Write On! (:


End file.
